Thunderfrost
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: A veces los celos, no suelen ser tan malos. Hacen que uno sea sincero. - LokiXThor


Esa maldita celda… Esa maldita celda fría y oscura. Solo y consigo mismo, le desesperaba. Golpeó la pared con histeria. Hubiese preferido cualquier otro maldito castigo a ese, a estar encerrado y por demás… solo. Maldijo a todos los vengadores. Maldijo a todos los humanos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho ese estúpido plan.

Desde un principio sabía que no iba a funcionar. Pero tenía esa sed de venganza. Esa pizca de terror que quería provocarle a la raza que había apartado a su hermano de él… Espera… ¿Su hermano? ¿Apartar? Y entendiendo eso, aflojó el puño que había forzado en su mano. Lentamente fue bajando la mano hasta dejarla abajo, colgando, en shock. Todo lo que había hecho, había sido por celos…

Escuchó la puerta abrir. Giró la mirada y esos ojos azules le atraparon. No pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir en su papel. Rodó los ojos y lo ignoró, mirando hacia la pared. No quería verlo… o más bien, no quería que Thor lo viera.

Al rubio no le importaba nada de eso, el amaba con todo su corazón a su hermano. Más de lo que amaba a cualquier otra criatura. Era su hermano, habían crecido juntos, y aun que no fuesen hermanos de sangre, Thor tenía una gran devoción por él… Por eso había pedido que lo encerraran… Era eso, o el destierro y la pena de muerte.

– Hermano… – Susurró mientras fue acercándose un poco, sin querer haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en toda la celda. El pelinegro simplemente quiso alejarse, por lo que caminó hacia la esquina, aun dándole la espalda. – Loki, por Odín… Por favor. – Se acercó y lo tomó del brazo haciendo que le viera. Le sorprendió verlo con una mirada furiosa. – Loki…

– ¡Suéltame! El amor que les tienes a esos humanos te hace repulsivo. Me das asco, Thor…

– ¡Loki! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de la misericordia que te dieron…

– ¿Misericordia!? Que ese monstruo me golpeara, ¿Te parece misericordia?

– ¡Mataste a muchos humanos!

– ¿Y eso qué?

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan egoísta?

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan inocente, "Hermano"?

– Así no puedo razonar… No escuchas nada más que a ti… Y creo que ni eso, ¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¿Escuchas lo mal que estás?

– ¿Y a ti que te importa si estoy mal o no? ¡No te importa!

– ¡Claro que me importa, no seas idiota!

– ¡No es verdad! Me cambiaste por esa…. Esa… Humana cualquiera!

Y de pronto un puño impactó contra aquel pálido y desgastado rostro, lanzándolo contra la pared que celosamente había invitado a su lado. Soltó un quejido. Su cuerpo aun no estaba por completo bien de la paliza que Hulk le había dado. Resbaló su espalda hasta el piso y abrazó sus rodillas, aguantando las lágrimas que se le querían salir. Tanto por coraje, como por mostrar aquellos celos enfermizos.

– Loki…Yo… Lo siento…

– Aléjate de mí… Me repugnas…

– Loki… – Intentó acercarse pero el pelinegro se levanto con coraje y lo empujó, soltando lágrimas ahora sí.

– ¡Que te largues! ¡No te necesito!, ¡Nunca necesite a nadie! ¡Vete! – Se volvió y se acerco de nuevo a la pared, colocando su mano en la fría piedra cobriza, tratando de aferrarse y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

– No. – Y dicho eso, se acercó a su espalda, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no lo abrazaba así… Es más, hacía mucho que no lo abrazaba ni un poco… Antes era normal que lo hicieran. Antes podía llegar y abrazarlo, y tal vez por su capricho, no soltarlo… Pero estaba Jane, Estaban los vengadores… Estaba el hecho de que Loki había atentado contra una raza… Contra un planeta. Aun así no lo quiso soltar. Su corazón latía tan rápido, que no sabía por qué.

– Thor… – Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el abrazo. Intentó varias veces soltarse pero más era su deseo de afecto que… Simplemente se volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Llorando en ese marcado cuerpo. Aferrándose a él, como un chiquillo pequeño. El rubio recordó esos viejos tiempos, cuando Loki era reñido por Odín, y simplemente iba con él a consolarse… O Cuando Thor se enfadaba por no conseguir algo que por mucho tiempo practicaba y Loki era quién le daba palabras de aliento.

– Mírame… Loki.

– No… No quiero… No puedo.

– Por favor…

– Thor… Soy malo… – Sollozó más, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, y se dejo caer, lentamente hacia abajo, hincado. Thor no dejo que se callera tan fuerte, ni que se lastimara, así que se agacho con él. –Simplemente… Se fue el Loki de antes… Thor… Soy una abominación…

– No, Loki. No lo eres… – Le levantó la mirada viendo esos ojos. Llenos de Amargura, Desesperación por salir de allí, y le acaricio la mejilla. – Loki… Siempre te he amado Hermano…

–… Yo… No quiero que me quieras así…

– Te quiero aún más…

– ¿Q-Que?... – Parpadeo un poco y se levanto apartándose de él – ¿Estás loco? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú amas a esa humana.

– Amo a Jane… Sí. – Se levantó y se acercó a él, agarrándolo por la cintura y apretándolo a su cuerpo. – Pero a ti te amo más.

– No Thor… No Thor... Aléjate.

– No Loki, no lo haré y lo sabes. – Termino de acortar el espacio que tenían y lo besó. Tan apasionado que el pelinegro no pudo reprimirse. Lo tomó por las hebras doradas y en un desenfreno, lo camino hasta la pared, azotándolo un poco haciendo que el rubio gimiera. Sonrió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba gemir a su hermano, y le gustaba tanto…

Rápido y con fuerza, Thor ya le había arrancado la ropa. Escuchó salir de la boca de Loki un; – "La puerta... Thor… Maldita sea, nos van a ver…"– Y llamó a su martillo, fiel compañero con la que atrancó la puerta. Nadie podría entrar así. Volvió hasta el cuerpo caliente y desnudo del delgado y pálido dios, y él se fue retirando la capa. De ahí, su uniforme... Dejando ver su marcado cuerpo. Eso excitaba con demasía al pelinegro, deseaba ese cuerpo. Tanto que inconscientemente comenzó a pasar una mano por sobre su cuerpo, tocando y rozando apenas sus rozados y palpitantes pezones. Después la fue bajando un poco más debajo de sus curveadas caderas, hasta tocar su intimidad. Eso hizo que el rubio alzara una ceja, viendo como la desesperación de su medio hermano lo pidiera a gritos. Y eso hizo, se coloco encima de él, entre sus piernas haciendo que las subiera sobre sus caderas, y comenzó a moverse. Primero quería rozar ambas intimidades, quería que se conocieran. Que estuviesen juntas en un vaivén de placer. Y eso por supuesto le había encantado a Loki, pues se aferraba a su espalda, marcando sus uñas en su piel. Lentamente se apartó después de un rato de tanto gemido y contacto., y sin previo aviso entró en él de una fuerte embestida.

Loki sintió como si le partieran por la mitad. Pero tan poco le duró el dolor, como tan rápido le llego una arcada de placer, retorciendo su cuerpo por debajo. Gimiendo alto y fuerte, pero la mano de Thor impidió que gimiera más y los escucharan.- Leves Lagrimas tanto por placer y por el dolor que había sentido estaban bajando por su rostro.

Terminaron en una gran explosión de orgasmo cada uno. Loki viniéndose en ambos abdómenes abruptamente, manchando los cuerpos de su elixir blanquecino. Y a su vez, Thor lo había inundado dentro, dejando su semilla dentro del otro.

Lentamente salió de él, aferrándose a su cuerpo, no queriéndolo soltar nunca.

7 Meses después de ese encuentro, Estaba un príncipe de nuevo. Proclamado ya por el nuevo Rey de Asgard. Sentado en uno de los tronos, simplemente aburrido y con la cara recargada en su mentón. Había gente, una fiesta. Dios, era tan aburrido todo... Volvió a rodar los ojos y se llevó la mano al vientre. Ahí, una visible montañita sentía y hacía ver que el heredero de los Asgardianos llevaba en su interior. Se volvió hacia el rubio, quien estaba por demás feliz. Estaban celebrando. No a muchos les había gustado esa idea, la mayoría estaba en contra de ello. Pero para Thor, no le importaba, Estaba más que dispuesto a esposarlo, y a seguir formando su familia con él.

– Thor…

– ¿Qué pasa Loki? – Se volvió hacia él, encontrando ese rostro que tanto le gustaba... Sonriendo, y eso hizo que el pelinegro inconscientemente le sonriera de regreso. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta, se tapó un poco la boca y tosió ligeramente. – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te has enfermado?

– No... No Exageres. Solo quiero agua… Y no quiero levantarme.

– Ahora te la traigo. – Se levantó del trono y le plantó un gran beso en los labios, haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos con delicadeza, acariciándole aquella barba rubia a penas visible que tanto le gustaba. Al abrirlos, Thor se separó y fue a buscar el agua, encontrándose con varios amigos al paso. Volvió su mano al vientre, y bajo la mirada. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro. Ese aquel lado malo, el lado sin escrúpulos. Se había escondido… Tenía miedo de que su pequeño o pequeña lo sacara… Alzó la mirada, y vio al rubio sirviendo dos vasos de agua, uno tal vez para sí mismo y sonrió. No tenía por qué preocuparse… Si algo tenía seguro… Es que Thor era demasiado convincente… Lo llevaría por el buen camino. Cerró los ojos sonriendo, y abrazándose a la idea cuando regreso el rubio y le besó una vez más.

– Tú agua…

– Gracias. – Alzó la mirada y tomó el agua. – Por cierto… Ni creas que usaré un estúpido vestido en nuestra boda. Tsk...

– Pero…

– No Thor.

– Agh… – Le sonrió en broma y el otro le correspondió, para luego tomar su mano, entrelazando los dedos y con la otra tomar el agua, desviando la mirada hasta la fiesta una vez más… Bueno, no sería tan aburrida después de todo.


End file.
